bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Patches
The BioShock v1.1 PC Patch and Xbox 360 update were made available on 4th December 2007. The PC patch can be downloaded at http://www.2kgames.com/bioshock/support/. Steam and Direct2Drive users should not use this patch - the update comes via their respective systems. PC patch notes Changes * Added compatibility with Matrox TripleHead2Go - Allows Bioshock users to play in Surround Gaming Mode across 3 screens simultaneously * Added rendering support for TripleHead2Go * Added the following plasmids and gene tonics: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom 2, Eve Saver, Machine Buster, Machine Buster 2, Vending Expert, Vending Expert 2 * Added an Option to disable the Vita-Chambers for added difficulty. * Changed behavior of subtitles so that inappropriate queuing is improved * Added support for a walk toggle keybind * Added Horizontal FOV Lock option * Atlas VO volume increased for German releases Fixes * Re-added the Human Inferno tonic which was missing from the retail release. * Fixed mouse acceleration issues * Fixed issue of subtitles not clearing correctly on occasion * Fix for a potential situation in Fort Frolic where taking a picture of Cobb is impossible if his body gets stuck behind a fallen pillar * Fixed subtitle timings to more accurately match the on screen audio * Fixed issue causing stuttering audio when using Windows Vista * Fixed issue with characters squirming and wiggling after death * Fixed blood decals and other projectors not showing up on ATI hardware * The "Use Creative EAX Audio" option is now greyed out when EAX-capable hardware is not present * Fixed audio issues stemming from having a Speaker Setting in Windows that was invalid for the current sound card * Fixed reserved keys not functioning properly when keys are unbound * Fixed multiple cases of keys not allowing a rebind * Removed erroneous "Reload" binding in a no-weapons context * Fixed incorrect Training Message concerning bots who are friendly to enemy AIs * Fixed incorrect Training Message when shooting a Mimic * Fixed refresh rate being locked at 60hz in DX10 mode * Fixed VSync disabling in DX10 mode Xbox 360 patch notes Fixes and features * Added widescreen option: Horizontal FOV * Fix for rare case where a partial cache is not cleared * Increased Atlas’s volume in German * Fix for GUI sounds not playing during heavy action * Fix for not being able to take picture of Cobb in Rec * Possible fix for pauses or hangs when opening flash bink movies * Fix for switching difficulty breaking achievement * Fix for small texture streaming bug * Fix for rare hang when a lot of things are going on at once Downloadable content: Ryan Industries Plasmids and Gene Tonics * Added Disable Vita Chamber option * Plasmid Pack is included in this DLC (Machine Buster 1 & 2, Vending Expert 1 & 2, Sonic Boom 1 & 2, EVE Saver) * 100 point achievement for beating game without Vita Chamber called "Brass Balls" ** Must beat game on Hard ** Must not use a Vita Chamber (you can always roll back to an earlier save) ** The Vita Chamber Disabled option can be on or off as long as you don’t resurrect (only if the Disable Vita Chamber option is visible.) External links * PC download link at 2K Games BioShock Support * "BioShock PC Patch, XBox 360 Title Update, and Free DLC Available at Midnight PST Tonight" article at the Cult of Rapture Category:BioShock